The Plum Blob
Plot POSH was called an 'Illegal' Creature by the royal goverment and Dr Slimeper was blamed for the crime but he was innocent but soon as ganu the evil villian of this film tries to watch POSH but when he escaped ganu tries to call help as months of research they never gave track of him so Queen MAZDA send Dr Slimeper to bring him back to the cell and March 2011 Arrives and a girl called binny was in the ocean with the opening titles but she was late for dance class and mistake trip over one of the dancer and they made a huge arguement and soon binny1010 realises that she has no friends, all lonley but binny's sister binny12300 was living at the same nest but the child inspector dropped by and said that the child may be under no friends so he suggest to make friends or goodbye to binny forever and so binny when out in the daylight to find a friend and Binny & POSH met at Weevil Post and started dancing to find a matching friends Dr Slimeper has founded POSH near labs lab and tries to shoot him but he shot the wrong weevil and so POSH done a present for binny a music video 'Any Dream Will Do' which is Legowizzard's 36th Video and binny1010 and POSH went to the seaside to learn about Summer but POSH was excited to know about it so Queen MAZDA keeps losing her temper Later on a letter arrived at binny1010's house about POSH becoming Prince Of all the bin and Duke Of Grime on 1 May and When Queen MAZDA founded out she was in complete shock and so he got coronated after 10 day anniversary of prince POSH and binny go to the seaside again but the wave took them away to different place POSH landed at the shopping mall and binny1010 landed near her backyard where Dr Slimeper was making a machine to capture POSH and Dr Slimeper offered the job to capture the weevil and she would agree if she can but in the morning binny12300 lefted to get some shopping but Dr Slimeper was getting ready to shoot POSH but POSH went inside the nest to be protected and Dr Slimeper started trashing the nest it was on fire and binny1010 and POSH tries to escape from the fire POSH told binny1010 to let go but as binny let go they escaped and the nest explosed! binny12300 saw smoke near her street she rushes to the nest and find binny1010 and POSH been coughing in the fire but POSH found binny1010's necklece near the nest and give it to her but she don't want POSH anywhere near her but suddenly ganu traps binny1010 and POSH in a net but POSH escaped but binny1010 did not escaped the net so Dr Slimeper changes his way and the 3 Dr Slimeper, POSH and binny12300 all try to save binny1010 and when they reached his spaceship ganu and POSH had a showdown but he trys to get the necklece of binny1010 but binny1010 founded a magic glove she catches it POSH and super fasted grab off ganu's hand and saves binny1010 before the spaceship explosed and Queen MAZDA arrives to take POSH away but binny1010 declined the offer and ganu got fired and fainted and Dr Slimeper is free and so is POSH and they started to re-build the nest and they lived happily ever after or did they but at the end binny12300 was gone? Songs 1. Come Little Children Cast Tink Plum Blob..................................................... POSH Fling Plum Blob.............................................. Emilythebawler Clott............................................................. binny1010 Scribbles...................................................... LX 538 hush............................................................. himself Release The Plum Blob Starts Creating On 16 April 2011 Legowizzard had an idea to create his very first legowizzard movie so he asks Emilythebawler for ideas for the first movie it was her story The Plum Blob Beginning shooting We Started with our first scene when the plum comet was coming to the bin which was made by "Paint" it all started when Tink, Clott, Fling and The Gardener clears the gardan, this scene was a one take scene, we paused the camera at the scene where Tink and Fling turn into "Plum Blobs". The Annoucement On the same day of the release "17 April 2011" POSH and Emilythebawler made the annoucement on Binweevils and then on Youtube POSH says "Hello watch my and Emily's first movie called THE PLUM BLOB the first part coming tonight" Premiere Night As the annoucement continues POSH uploads the first part on 17 April 2011 which successes into lots of views In Late 2012 it reached 1000 views the last part was uploaded in June 2011 Category:2011 Movie Category:Emilythebawler Category:Legowizzard Full Length Movies Category:Bin Weevils Movies